Equipment
Equipment consists of infiltration gear and explosives other than Weapons or Armor that operatives can bring or find during missions. Many pieces of equipment require Perks to unlock and most equipment can be stored in an equipment bag. Gear Gears can be equipped while editing your loadout and they will be brought to every mission. Every piece of gear takes up a certain amount of inventory space and costs a certain amount. If all of your gear takes up less than 2x3 slots it will be put into your inventory, otherwise it will be in your equipment bag. Drill The Drill is able to open most doors and perform several objectives. The problems are that it is slow, takes up 2x2 in the inventory, creates noise that alerts NPCs, and breaks doors, alerting NPCs that see them. The drilling speed can be increased by the Overdrill perk. Drills are free and can always be found somewhere within every mission as well, excluding The Gala. NPCs can hear the drill's noise and will attempt to raise the alarm. Silent Drill The Silent Drill is nearly identical to the Drill. The differences are that it does not alert nearby NPCs when drilling, but drills at a slower pace (approximately 25% slower). It can currently be equipped by anyone and is free. Before, you needed the Silent Drilling perk to get the silent drill. However, it was made free when The Withdrawal was released. With the Precision Drilling perk (which was released at the same time The Withdrawal was released), drilled doors can now be closed and opened. However, anyone who sees a drilled open or interacts with it will be alerted. This makes it unsafe to use on many doors. Lockpick Kit The Lockpick Kit can open almost any door that does not require a keycard. It is silent and does not break doors when opening them. It is only usable by operatives with The Art of the Steal perk. The lockpicking speed can be increased by the Fast Hands perk. The kit takes up 2x1 in the inventory and costs $50. Keycard Scrambler The Keycard Scrambler can open doors protected by a Keycard reader by being used on the symbol below the reader. It is only usable by operatives with Prodigy. The hacking speed can be increased by the Equipment Specialist perk. It takes up 2x1 in the inventory and costs $125. C4 The C4 is a powerful explosive charge that can blast open doors and deal massive damage to NPCs, the player, and teammates (Elite+) within the blast. The explosion is large, so make sure you and your teammates have ample distance. It can only be bought by operatives with the Demolitions Expert perk. It costs $200 and takes up 2x1 space in the inventory. It can also open mission-relevant things. Currently, these are the vault keycard safe on The Deposit, the panic room door on The Financier, the Heavy Security Door on The Lakehouse, and some parts of the walls on The Withdrawal. C4 be found naturally found in The Killhouse, The Blacksite and The Lakehouse. Breaching Charge The Breaching Charge is a timider explosive device that can open doors with a non-lethal explosion and is significantly less audible compared to the C4. It takes up 2x1 in the inventory, costs $150, and requires the Explosive Entry perk. It is much faster to use than the C4, however it does not work on walls, Heavy Security Doors (Financier, Lakehouse), or magnetic lock doors (Lakehouse exclusive). Can be found in The Killhouse. Frag Grenade The Frag Grenade is an explosive weapon that is thrown and explodes after 2 seconds. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $50. Grenades can be found in The Killhouse . It has approximately the same radius as C4. Blowtorch The Blowtorch is able to open metal doors quietly. It's faster than a non-upgraded drill but it still breaks the lock, alerting guards that spot the door. The blowtorch is capable of making windows in metal doors to watch and shoot through, although guards will be alerted by these windows. It is usable by any class if they have the Firebug perk. It is smaller than the drill, takes up 1x2 in the inventory, and costs $50. Blowtorches can also be found in The Killhouse. Proximity Mine The Proximity Mine can be placed on any ground surface and will explode whenever an NPC walks in front of it. It can be purchased by any class with the Advanced Deterrent perk, takes up 1x2 in the inventory and costs $100. Proximity Mines can be found in The Killhouse, The Blacksite, and The Lakehouse. If triggered close to the player, it can still damage them. Microcam The Microcam can be placed on any surface and is undetectable by enemies. Its feed can be viewed by any operative by pressing 'B.' It is unlocked through the Surveillance State perk and works well with the perk's automatic spotting. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $75. Microcams can be found in The Killhouse. First Aid Kit It can be used to recover health either in your inventory or when dropped on the ground. It takes a couple of seconds to use, takes up 2x1 in the inventory, and costs $100. They are also found randomly scattered in The Killhouse and The Lakehouse and are sometimes dropped by SC Soldiers and will always be dropped by SC Shredders. This is essential for loud missions, as armor will never break before you do, so they're an essential part of one's loadout. It recovers just about half one's health, unless increased with the Battlefield Medicine perk. Tracker Trackers can be used to permanently spot an NPC. It is instantly used by going close to an NPC and using the appropriate equipment key. It is unlocked through the Surveillance State perk. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $75. When a tracker is used on an NPC, the color of the signal depends on what type of NPC you mark. White for civilians and employees, Red for armed NPCs (i.e. Guards and S.W.A.T), and Blue for important NPCs (i.e. Managers, Ryan Ross, Base Commander). Mission Equipment This gear can be only be found in certain missions. They are usually required for the completion of the mission. Keycard The keycard is a blue card with a white stripe that can be used to open keycard doors. They take up 1x1 inventory space. Keycards are usually dropped by security guards, but they can also be found in certain places in The Withdrawal. Vault Keycard The vault keycard is a red card with a white stripe that can be used to open the vault in The Deposit and the The Gala. They take up 1x1 inventory space. The card is found in either a safe or dropped by certain NPCs in both missions. High-Security Keycard The high-security keycard is a red card with a white stripe that can be used to open the safe room door in The Scienist. They take up 1x1 inventory space. The card can be dropped by Falcon and his second in command. Crowbar The crowbar is a tool that can be used to open up certain doors. It takes up 2x3 inventory space and can only be found in The Freelancer, The Blacksite, The Gala, and Shadow War. It is rarely used, as there are better options like a lockpick kit or breaching charges. Thermite Thermite can be found in The Deposit and The Lakehouse and is used to burn through parts of the building. Its model is a red gas canister and it takes up 2x3 inventory space. Once you deploy it, it will start burning after a few seconds and getting close to it will deal heavy damage. NPCs in the area will also be damaged by it. Demolition Charge The Demolition Charge is an explosive found in The Withdrawal, it is a bag that is used to blow open the vault floor during the loud plan. It slows you down slightly once picked up. Cage Parts The cage parts are a bag found in The Withdrawal that is used to construct the cage which holds the money bags. The cage is later picked up by Sparrow during the loud part of the mission. It is a brown bag which slows you down slightly once picked up. Explosive Charge The explosive charge is a red bag and can be found in The Blacksite in an armory. It is used to blow up the SAM turrets during the loud plan so your escape helicopter can land. Diamond Drill The diamond drill is a red bag that is used to set up the drill in The Killhouse for the loud phase of the mission. It slows you down once it is picked up. Screwdriver The screwdriver can be found in The Cache and The Scientist. In the cache, it spawns in a random place inside the bank and its only use is opening the electrical panel next to the server room. For The Scientist, you can open a vent leading to the room Rivera is being held in, kill the guard, pass her the tools, and she'll open the door without needing the keycard. It can also be used to open the control room panel. It takes up 1x2 inventory space. Wire Cutters The wire cutters can be found in The Scienist. It can be given to Rivera through the vent so she can open the safe room door. It takes up 1x2 inventory space. USB The USB or authorization key if you prefer it's spoken name is an item seen in The Cache and The Scientist missions. It takes up a 1x1 inventory space. Propane Propane is found only in the The Scientist and used only on loud. Propane can be found around the map. Propane takes up 2x3 and is used for accessing the Control Room on loud if Rivera is dead, once you place two down shooting it will explode. Shadow War Equipment Tripwire Tripwire is an item exclusive to the defenders. It is a small device that can be placed on any flat horizontal surface. Tripwire will automatically mark any enemies who cross its invisible laser, which makes it very useful, however, it can be destroyed by shooting it. Shaped Charge Shaped Charge is an explosive similar to C4 but it only damages players on the other side of the wall, making it less dangerous to use when breaching enemy's safehouse. Flash Grenade Flash Grenade is an item that can be used to temporarily blind enemies by throwing it close to them. If you use it in the right time and in the right place, it can be very useful against hostile forces. Flash Grenade also appears in Missions but it can only be used against the player by the police. Bags Equipment Bag Every player starts off a mission with an equipment bag. It is a dark grey bag which has 4x3 inventory space. If your starting gear occupies more space than 2x3, it will be put into your equipment bag at the start of the mission. Like all the other bags, it will get detected by NPCs, so it is advised not to leave it in plain sight. There is a special red version of the bag found in The Deposit at the back of the bank which holds 2 thermite cans. Bodybag If you pick up a dead or unconscious NPC they will turn into a bodybag. A body bag can be used to disguise yourself if the disguise has not been taken yet. The NPC can also be killed by shooting the bag. Bodybags can be hidden in chests, drawers, and dumpsters found in missions. Once hidden, the bag is gone forever, and disguises cannot be obtained from it anymore. Bodybags are unlike equipment bags; after bagging up an NPC, there will be a speed penalty granted to whoever is wearing the bag. Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics